


Words, Words, Words

by lockewrites



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: You should have known that with what comes out of Wade's mouth, that you're child's first word would be something similar.





	Words, Words, Words

Wade had been trying to get your daughter to talk from the moment she was born, despite you telling him that babies usually didn’t begin speaking until around 6 months. Of course, this never stopped him from trying. He’d point objects out and continue to repeat their names, turning back to look at your daughter expecting her to repeat them back. He was never disappointed when it didn’t happen just even more determined to get her to speak. But now as you were reaching the 6 month mark Wade was more determined than ever.

“Come on, you can do it! Say dada or dog or juice or whatever it is babies want most”

You sighed, “Wade, you repeating words won’t make her speak any sooner. Especially if you keep repeating words like refrigerator which are to big for her to say”

“Well I’m gonna damn well try”

And try he did not stopping in his approach even when you all went to the grocery store, or anywhere else for errands. You found it hilarious but he began to find it frustrating and began unloading any word he could think of, including any and all curse words he knew. He claimed that they could come in handy for her someday.

It still hadn’t happened in the week before the 6 month mark but Wade hadn’t given up yet. But then, it happened. You were washing dishes from breakfast, Wade walking through the living room on his way to take a shower when a voice rang out causing you both to stop.

“Fuck” came from your daughters mouth as she sat in her highchair.

Wade grinned and began making his way towards her while you groaned.

“Fuck” she said again, followed by a giggle this time.

“Really Wade!”

“I did it” he said happily, incredibly proud at himself for succeeding.

“You did but did it have to be fuck”

“Fuck” your daughter repeated.

Wade shrugged, “What’s wrong with that”

“I now have to tell people that my daughters first word was fuck”

“Well at least you know she’s mine” he told you as he picked your daughter up from her high chair.

She grabbed at his face and continued her bout of swearing.

“Yeah, fuck, very good!”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
